10 Things Watson Never Told Us
by softbalchick181
Summary: He felt people cared way too much about his hawk like noise then they should have …it wasn’t that pointy.
1. The Great Detective

10 Things You Never Deduced about Sherlock Holmes.

1. His real name was William Sherlock Scott Holmes, but he always went by Sherlock because he thought William seemed old and boring, and Sherlock never wanted to be considered boring.

2. At times he wouldn't eat, not because of some sort of depression, and not because he found a case too invigorating, he simply did not fancy Mrs. Hudson's mice pie.

3. As a child, Sherlock was allergic to strawberries but thought that if he ate enough, in small portions of course, he could build up a tolerance to the red fruit. Mycroft however, put an end to this when he found the boy vomiting in the bed room they shared .Sherlock has ever sense been a bit jealous of those who could enjoy the sweet treat.

4. On his 12th birthday he was sent to bed without supper due to the fact he had set the sitting room on fire while attempting to find the acidic state of certain fabric belonging in curtains.

5 Contrary to Watson's belief he does value family, and finds himself somewhat sad during the Holidays when Mycroft receives a yearly card from their mother and he does not.

6. Before he had the assistance of Mrs. Hudson he was slightly neater, but now he fails to see the point because she is a housekeeper, she might as well keep house.

7. He loathes Math.

8. He sometimes contemplates telling Watson that Irene Adler may be "The Woman" but is not the "only" woman. He's decided against it because it would force him to answer unnecessary and annoying questions thus quickly eliminating any joy he had initially received in shocking his good friend.

9. My does he enjoy tormenting Watson……

10. But he sincerely doubts a better man could be found in all of England.


	2. The Good Doctor

Ten Things That the Good Doctor Failed To Mention.

1. As a boy, the sight of blood scared the living daylights out of him, but when he entered Her Majesties Army, the thought of actually hurting another living creature frightened him even more, and so he rolled up his sleeves and learned the basics of modern medicine.

2. Before the war he was far more inclined to dogs then he was to cats. Dogs would run and jump with you as you went for a stroll, cats simple did not. However, due to the jezail bullet that was once lodged in his leg, he finds it quite comforting when a feline curls up besides you as your trying to relax by a warm fire.

3. Though he appreciated cats, all of his acquaintances were quite adverse to them and so he never had the pleasure of owning one. Mary was rather allergic, the poor dear, and it simply would not due if a curious creature knocked over one of Holmes test tubes and a hole was burned through the old wooden table.

4. He once spent an entire afternoon searching through old pay records looking for his friends name, for he was sure Holmes had at one time been some sort of thespian, however, finding no evidence what so ever, he returned home and only prayed his friend was not aware of what he had been up too.

5. As a child, he found himself wanting to become a professional cricket player, until the ball hit him square in the nose causing a slight unnatural curve that was still apparent to this day. Holmes had pointed it out precisely two days after meeting him, demanding to know the cause. He has been slightly self-conscious of it ever sense.

6. Occasionally, he would try to keep things from his friend. It was not that he was against sharing his past, he just saw very little of interest in it and was sure Holmes would find even less. Plus, he secretly hoped Holmes wondered about it the way he wondered about Holmes's.

7. Once, while being unusually frustrated with Holmes, he thought of writing and publishing a different sort of book. A book on how to deal with small children who always want there way. He was sure it would be quite the success.

8. Once, while at a club a game was played in which each player told of what they would change if they could go back in time. The first thought that came into his mind was that he would go back and stop Holmes from ever using that insufferable opium. He quickly pushed that away however and announced he would have purchased a better gift for an old lady friend.

9. He almost didn't ask Mary to marry him because he was worried about Holmes's health. In a steep leap of faith and self confidence he decided that this would be good for both men, giving Holmes the privacy he always desired and Watson the type of companionship he longed for.

10. Though Mary adored Sherlock Holmes, she often chastised him for putting her Watson's life in danger so often, Watson would smile and nod but secretly think of all the times his friend had saved him.


	3. The Fair Landlady

10 Things the Good Lady Failed to Mention

1. She was afraid of very few things in life, and had grown even tougher thru her acquaintance with Mr. Holmes, but to this day she remains inconsolably afraid of spiders.

2. Though she hid it well, she was rather affected by the smell of tobacco and would hold her breath while entering her lodger's rooms. She didn't dare request they not smoke for such a notion would be preposterous and she would have never filled the vacancy.

3. Martha Hudson never wanted to be a landlady, the idea of strange men living in the same home as her always gave her an unsettling feeling and put her nerves on edge. Yet after meeting Mr. Holmes and Doctor Watson, she found that it was the nights in which she was alone with and out their presence that she became ever so slightly worried.

4. She often wondered if other landladies had to force their occupants to eat, she wouldn't mind so much of Mr. Holmes insufferable habits if it didn't concern the irregularly pattern of grocery shopping and spoiled food.

5. Though that's the answer she gives her gossiping friends, she really just thinks Mr. Holmes is far too thin and emaciated for his own good and wonders how his thin legs can hold up his entire upper body.

6. She is, and forever will be, eternally grateful to Doctor Watson, who not only assisted her sister once with a bad stomach flu while the two were visiting in London, but who's assistance is absolutely vital to keeping Mr. Holmes in working condition.

7. At one point in her life she was sorrowful that she never had the opportunity to have children of her own, but after dealing with full scale tantrums, picky eating habits, and messy rooms she decided she was better off simply cooing after other's offspring.

8. She would never admit it, but on more then one occasion Mr. Holmes harsh words made her self confidence drop a small portion, but kind Doctor Watson always seemed to sense this and would reprimand him when she could not.

9. Though he had his faults, she did see him as somewhat of a son, a very unpredictable, unstable, about to leave the nest at any time son, it surprised her every morning when she would wake up and he'd still be there.

10. After he fell, it surprised her waking up every morning and seeing he wasn't.

Thank you very much! Here we have Mrs. Hudson, hoped you enjoyed it!

The reviews are awesome. Thank you so much, were not done yet, (I know I Need to change that complete sign) I have an interesting two character idea I'm thinking of doing….if you have any requests just throw them out there


	4. The Tenacious Bulldog

10 Things that Never Leaked From the Yard

1. He had never liked coffee. The buzz it gave was simply a jittery awareness of what was going on around him, and in his line of work one couldn't afford to simply possess jittery awareness.

2. Even though he didn't like the caffeinated beverage, he still always had a pot of it brewing in his office incase someone arrived in the wee hours of the morning and desired some. He still preferred the hot chocolate he kept hidden in a drawer.

3. He met Sherlock Holmes for the first time in the middle of a robbery. Holmes was doing the robbing; Lestrade was taking part in the arresting. Though he later found out that Holmes was actually just searching for a document for one of his early clients, Lestrade would never approve of breaking, or even bending the law. He vowed that if he ever caught the man trespassing again he would replay the events of that night and put him in handcuffs.

4. He hoped it never came to that though, he was sure he'd be no match for the Great Detective if the Great Detective ever wanted to be a problem.

5. Once upon arriving home to his new bride, he was disheartened to learn that she had glimpsed the tall brooding man and his trusted companion entering Simpson's on a hot summer day, her only comment being how impressive and thin he looked even from the side.

6. If you were to offer him a tea-cake he would decline, he's trying to loose weight.

7. As a child he often had to ask for help with his studies, as a young man, he occasionally took the assistance of an more experienced officer, so when he became Inspector he was very ready to have matters in his own hands, with people beneath himself. The first time he knocked on the door of a private consulting detective he thought a part of him withered and died.

8. He was occasionally ashamed of himself, ashamed of the Yard, ashamed of the city he lived in and served. But then he would make slight progress in a problem he had been working on, or he walk pass a home with people safely inside. It was then that he would forgive himself for not being perfect or at least as perfect as Holmes, the most "observant" man in London.

9. The truth was, he may not have been able to tell you where you were born, or what you did for a living, but he understood emotions, and he could tell when people were truly happy.

10. He more often then not felt sorry for Great Detective.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thank you! Sorry if this comes across as being too hard on our dear Sherlock, its not supposed to…I've gotten some really sweet feedback for this and I'm not done yet. I'm going to definitely do one with Mycroft, and possibly one with Miss Irene, but the problem is I don't know how much liberty I can take….not that what I have so far is quite up to fact, but I've only made slight changes….I'd really love some word.


	5. The Accountant Bares Witness

10 Things the Account Never Filed

1. At the age of six and six months, Mycroft Holmes was told he'd soon have a younger sibling in which to play with. For most 6 year olds, it would have been a most delectable offer, but Mycroft was not a child of play and was thus not looking forward to the young babe.

2. He had hoped his younger sibling would be a girl.

3. At the age of 11, he committed one of his very few fax pas of his youth in the form of breaking a rather expensive vase, in a rush of fear and panic he had blamed his 3 year old brother Sherlock.

4. He only felt slightly remorseful for this due to the fact that Sherlock would, on many future occasions, do something displeasing and be punished for it. Occasionally this bordered on the extreme and thus he often times would sneak into the young lad's room and help apply the ice to keep the swelling down.

5. Though he had some his brother's less fine qualities, he never assumed bachelorhood would be one of them. Had he been asked at the age of 20 he would have proudly stated that there was no doubt of him getting married within the next 10 years.

6. He was quite positive that he was favored over his eccentric counterpart, and yet he could have sworn that he saw a glimmer of pride mothers eyes after he personally showed her the very first story in the Strand, he only wished Sherlock had been there to witness it.

7. He could not for the life of him figure out why he was so very large. He ate no more than any other man; he supposed it had something to do with the new trend of exercise.

8. After finding Sherlock vomiting in his room one night, he became so angry at the young boy he actually went through the effort of finding a rare spider and hiding it in the boy's bed.

9. If he was not very much mistaken, which, he was sure he was not, Sherlock still held the scare of where the spider had bitten him.

10. However, he knew that he was forgiven for this small sin the day he received a telegraph from his dead brother, and he knew at once that family truly was the strongest bond.


	6. 10 Things The Professor Hide Away

10 Things The Professor Hide Away

1. Professor James Moriarty does not care for, no, despises, no, _loathes_, modern literature that has a clean, one sided hero and does not even bother to show the innermost feelings of the antagonist.

2. Surprisingly enough, he finds it difficult to find a pub in which he feels content. He thought he had the perfect location at a one time small establishment known as _Simpson's_ until his esteemed….acquaintance began frequenting it.

3. He first glimpsed this…acquaintance visiting a most unlikely location, a children's clothing store to be exact. His presence became even more unlikely when the professor realized he was not there to procure any items of clothing, but rather to shut down the owners underground jewelry….exploits. A most unfortunate thing, for he had been looking forward into investing in such a business venture.

4. He thoroughly enjoys a well-made ham, and would go to almost any lengths to partake of one.

5. He could occasionally go to far when it came to drawing the line, but he saw no reason to be troubled by this. One should have what they need to live comfortably, it was mans own private prerogative to make life enjoyable, was it not?

6. Though he was sure the mediocre detective was quite blind to it, the bird like man received far too much attention from members of the opposite sex. Honestly, he could not understand the attraction. Did women no longer desire riches and the luxury of fine things?

7. He was not an all-together miserable example of the human race. In fact, during his boyhood he had been quite popular with most people. Many would indeed refer to him a quite a charming individual. It was a shame those persons were not more entertaining.

8. At the age of 17 while sitting in a train station, he noticed a woman had left her purse in the seat next to him. After tracking the frantic woman down to return her bag he was accused to stealing the item in question. It was then only a logical conclusion that no good deed goes unpunished.

9. It was during the Christmas holiday of his 19th year that he witnessed single fat men walk past starving beggars attempting to feed their starving family. It was not an obvious change in the man, but something had definitely altered in the mind of young James.

10. His motto was this; one should not bother with the good of mankind when all good is snuffed out by the bad. Thus he does what he pleases, keeping one-step ahead of all those wishing to change his mind.

BreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreak

Well, I hope you like this and don't think its too out of character. I wanted to stay away from the evil math professor because its too dark for this story. I also wanted to stay away from all the similarities and mutual respect motifs because they're not really original enough and this story allows me to take many liberties. Also, I really like this story because I can sorta add stuff as I want and it doesn't leave a plot hanging or any such nonsense. Comment though if you would like more, i.e. another chapter for a character already explored or a character not yet mentioned. Thanks!


	7. My Two Husbands

10 Things Mary Never Divulged

My Two Husbands

1. Because she was never quite as healthy as the other children, her governess often forbade her from interacting with those her own age that were playing outside. It was during those long summer afternoons that Mary learned the value of a good book, a lesson she'd never forget during nights spent alone.

2. At Madame Catharine's School for young Ladies, a girl by the name of Elizabeth asked Mary if she would ever consider marrying a man of rank like her father. Mary thought this highly unlikely as he was away quite often and she would want a husband who was her best friend.

3. She felt no shame at the scandal involving her father. Sadness and hurt perhaps, but no shame in what the man had done. She supposed she owed him something after all, for it was this hurt that lead her to some very interesting acquaintances.

4. "Is he as handsome as the papers say?" Asked Elizabeth one afternoon as the two sat for tea. Mary thought a moment about weather to announce he was the most handsome man she had ever been acquainted with or insist she had not put any thought in the matter. Before she had decided on a sufficient answer Elizabeth spoke again. "I suppose it is of no consequence as I hear Mr. Holmes quite dislikes females." Mary breathed a great sigh of relief upon realizing the conversation and never been about _her_ John.

5. Her engagement to John Watson was not unhappy, and yet she often felt as though she was unwillingly participating in game a tug of rope. For a man who valued his solitary life style, Mr. Holmes was not one who was prone to sharing.

6. One morning in early January, Mary awoke to find a bouquet of flowers accompanied by an anniversary note on her nightstand. She found this absolutely lovely, however their anniversary was in late May. She didn't dare spoil the smile in her husband's eyes by mentioning it was Mr. Holmes's birthday he was remembering. Besides, she reasoned, he would not have enjoyed the flowers nearly as much as she had.

7. She was terribly afraid of storms, and once one while Mary looked diligently for a reasonably priced new hat for her John, a sudden shower came upon the great city of London. Not being able to bear the thought of lightning all around her, she ran to an address her husband often frequented. Soaking wet and incredibly flustered, she began crying when it wasn't the kind Scottish land women who opened the door, but a man with piercing gray eyes. Feeling very foolish she turned to go, only to feel a long arm upon her shoulders leading her to a warm fire.

8. Chocolate mouse was by far a heavenly thing made by God. It did not take long for _her_ John to discovery Mary's fondness of the desert and it thus became a weekly addition to Sunday lunch.

9. She loved John for his compassion, his kindness, and his humor. She loved him because she could almost always ensure his happiness by her mere presence in this world.

10. She loved Sherlock Holmes because she knew he could ensure her husbands happiness when she was no longer around to do so.

Authorsnote:

Well, Did I get it right? Wrong? Screw something up? I actualy looked things up for this and made stuff accurate! Hoo-Ray!


End file.
